


Blue Problems

by Sephone_North



Series: The Problem with Love [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aromantic Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is universal. </p><p>But Love is personal. </p><p>Everyone shows love differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Problems

_Washington loves that which is broken._  


It has always been the case with him, to live the things that have to be fixed. As a child he loved lost kittens and lost souls. 

But his love only extends to other broken things.

He does not love himself, because he cannot fix himself. So he loves the other things that he finds that are broken. 

He loves Carolina, who is a lost piece searching for her puzzle. 

He loves Tucker, who tries so hard to pretend that he has it all together when in fact he can’t hold it at all. 

He loves Caboose, who’s mind is a shattered vase glued together poorly and still attempting to hold water. 

He loves the Reds, even if they dislike him, who are broken family in of itself. 

It was the reason he loved Maine so much, and why he kept with Meta for so long. 

He loves the broken things. He loves the things that he can fix. 

And it’s that love that, unbeknownst to him, fixes him in the end. 

 

 

 _Tucker loves too easily._

This is why he makes the jokes about sex. He falls in love at the drop of the hat, but he knows the difference between sex and love. Sex isn’t love, so sex is safe and it keeps his heart from being broken. 

But love sneaks up on a person, and when he falls, he falls hard. 

He falls for the small alien creature who looks up at him like he is the whole world. 

He falls at the horribly timed "Tucker did it." 

He falls at the first annoyed “Lavernius” from Washington. 

He falls at the attempt at stealing his line, confused aqua armors staring at each other. 

He expects the love between couples, but forgets the love of family. It’s family that he falls for, and he’s in love that the fear of losing them makes his heart clench and his stomach turn. 

Because he knows what will happen when they all fall. 

 

_Caboose love jealously._

It is expected from having seventeen sisters, but Caboose does not share well. He hordes things, fights anyone who comes near, and he is worse with people. 

This is why he hates Tucker, because he loves Church. He loves Church and doesn’t want Church to love anyone else. He wants to keep Church like a toy, tucked away in his locker or his closet, hidden from the others. 

But Church is not a toy.

Caboose is alone, but he grows from it. His love for Church dies slightly, but he finds himself loving his team. Blues equal love to his mind, but it’s not enough, because he has to share those shades of blue with others, like the Reds. 

That is why he loves Freckles so much. 

He does not have to share Freckles. Freckles loves him the same way he loves Freckles. Freckles won’t leave. Freckles will stay. 

Because while Caboose may love the others, he loves what he can keep to himself the most. 

 

_Kaikana only loves one person._

Kai has only ever loved one person in her life. She only will ever love one person. 

That person is her brother. 

She remembers the nights where her brother would come home from class, cook her dinner, tuck her in, then go and work long hours to bring home a tiny amount of money. 

She remembers how he would break himself to make sure that she was okay. 

She remembers how if there wasn’t enough food, she would have enough while he went hungry. 

She remembers how he loved her first, and that is the only example of love she will ever have. 

She will follow her brother to the ends of the known universe, because he is love to her. 

And yes, she’ll spend time in people’s beds, because sex is fun. She learned that watching her mother turn tricks. Sex makes her feel important and happy, so she has it. 

But love is different and special. 

She will only ever love one person in the whole universe.


End file.
